Stateful network services such as firewall and NAT are common at the network edge where the traffic flows in and out. It provides essential security capabilities such as network security gateway services and Web load balancing for performance and availability. As network traffic increases, demand for the edge services also increases, requiring allocation of additional resources for edge services.